Of Godfathers and Grapes
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The first time Luke Rutherford met Rupurt Galvin he hadn't liked him. But he was still Luke's godfather.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not quite sure where this came from - but I found the archive and liked the TV show (even though it's years old) xx Please read and review xx**

The first time Luke Rutherford (later Van Helsing) met Rupurt Galvin he hadn't liked him. To be fair it was an obscene hour in the morning and Galvin had been standing there offering him food from his own fridge. It was really very patronising.

He then started cooking omelettes and talking about French people, neither of which Luke found particularly important or indeed relevant. He just wanted to know who the strange man poking around his fridge was.

Apparently it was his godfather.

Luke also thought Galvin was weird and possibly crazy, considering how much he loved to talk about monsters and creatures in the corner of your eyes. Great. He had an insane criminal for a godfather (breaking and entering and all that - unless his mother had actually let him in, and she'd seemed as surprised as Luke had been to see him.)

And he still wouldn't let up about the 'freaks'.

It wasn't until later he actually started to realise that Galvin wasn't crazy. (Well maybe he was, but he wasn't insane about the monsters. Not these ones.) And Ruby had been dragged into it. (And so had Mina, who was both very attractive and blind.) Ruby had been kidnapped. (But they'd rescued her quickly enough and none of them had been particularly injured - not like they were on later missions.)

And Galvin was still annoying him to high hell - particularly on the subject of keeping his phone on. Sometimes he turned it off just to annoy Galvin (but most of the time he didn't - people could be in danger. He'd learnt that lesson quickly with Madge and Jamie and the angels.)

Generally though, Galvin got easier to get along with the longer you knew him.

He was still insane and still talked about smiting far more often than you should be; but he was still Luke's godfather and even if he'd missed the first seventeen years, he wasn't missing any more.

(Luke had even bought Galvin grapes when he was in hospital. He'd never done that before. He hoped he never would have to again.)

(He had to go to the hospital again - in their profession it was unavoidable. Next time he simply forgot about the grapes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Galvin had never expected to come back, not even for Luke - especially not for Luke. The whole point of him staying away was so Luke could have something vaguely resembling a normal life, undisturbed by freaks and half lives.

But Luke was a Van Helsing, so Galvin shouldn't be surprised it didn't work - they attracted trouble like moths to a fly.

So the staying away approach obviously wasn't working and he was going to have to show Luke how to protect himself, the one thing he hoped he would never have to do for his godson.

But what he happened had happened, and there was nothing he could do about it, so he should stop complaining.

With Mina on his side he hoped that he could protect Luke from the worst of it - after all Mina could see what was coming, and that had to help.

But no, Luke was more like his father than he thought and it shattered Galvin's splintered heart into smaller pieces when he saw it. There was something about the way he moved, the way he talked - _what_ he said - that made Galvin flashback to when he was Luke's age, he and a different Van Helsing thinking they could take on the world and make it out unscathed.

They had been so wrong, and so foolish, and it had taken them to lose too much for them to realise it.

He wouldn't let Luke make the same mistakes - the boy needed to toughen up a bit, become more realistic about the world. Not everything ended well, no matter how much you hoped it would, and Galvin would teach Luke that if he had to.

Better that way than to have a freak do it, probably with the death of Ruby or Jenny.

So Galvin did his best, to protect his godson and to open his eyes, so that when the freaks came Luke could hold his own.

If Galvin gets hurt, well that's accomplishing both his aims in one (because nothing opens someone's eyes worse than someone getting hospitalized, he knows that better than most).

And Luke brings him grapes, so he must be doing something right.

(He doesn't really know, this is the first time he's tried the godfather thing in years - he's kind of forgotten.)


End file.
